El Viaje de Shinji y La Máscara:Bleach
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Mas descriptivo que el titulo


"¿Dónde estoy?" Se quejo Shinji mientras no veía nada y todo estaba cubierto de negro. "Oh debo de estar soñando." Dijo como siempre cerraba los ojos y no había nada hasta el día siguiente o alguna pesadilla ocasional con La Máscara manipulando su subconsciente.

" _Creo que estamos muertos."_ Dijo su yo interino dado el lugar en el que estaban.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Le pregunto como había llegado a semejante conclusión.

" _Porque hay luz blanca en medio de la oscuridad."_ Dijo La Máscara mirando delante de ellos. _"Lo conseguimos estamos en el cielo, bueno hasta que San Pedro te pase la factura de todos tus pecados y entonces ¿Qué prefieres el limbo o el infierno?"_ Dijo La Máscara sus dos destinos posibles gracias a él.

"Francamente llegados a este punto ya no se que esperar." Dijo como todo lo que él creía de mitología y religión había sido o contradicho o puesto de una manera distinta a como le habían enseñado.

"Rápido casi llegamos a la salida." Oyó decir a una voz masculina detrás suyo para ver otra luz le perseguía junto con otras cuatro personas.

"Esto no es bueno no podemos escapar." Dijo otra voz que venía más alejada del resto.

"¡Hinagiku! !Baigon! ¡Lily!" Esta voz parecía la de una chica mientras se alejaba de las otras tres figuras, "¡Santen Kessun!" Creando un escudo de forma triangular entre ella y la luz.

" _Esto me suena."_ Dijo Shinji como ya había visto esto antes en alguna parte mientras vio a las otras tres acercarse más _"¿Amigo o enemigo y ante la duda?"_ Shinji saco su máscara y se la puso cuando fue envuelto por una luz blanca y arrollado por un gato negro con ojos dorados un tipo con el pelo corto naranja utilizando un kimono negro, un moreno alto con media melana que le cubría los ojos con algo blanco en su espalda.

La Máscara salió volando a toda velocidad antes de parar el tiempo bajar y sacara un metro y medir la distancia a la que se encontraba de su futura zona de impacto y bajar colocando un vaso de agua y volver a su posición cayendo dentro mientras una nube de polvo se formo por el impacto de los otros cuatro.

El gato negro estaba bocabajo estirado como si hubiera sido atropellado a su derecha había un tipo alto musculoso con una camisa sin mangas lila clara con un línea horizontal a su izquierda con un pantalón negro con zapatos blancos.

En el otro una chica con una melena naranja de color marrón claro con unos pantalones malvas grisáceos con una franja roja a los lados con zapatillas blancas.

Otro llevaba el pelo negro con gafas cuadradas utilizando un uniforme blanco de manga y pierna larga con franjas azules en el centro del pecho y los bordes con en su mano derecha un guante blanco con líneas azul oscuro. Había aterrizado de tal manera que parecía que estaba a cuatro patas con su trasero en pompa.

Mientras el chico de pelo naranja corto usaba una ropa tradicional de color negro y a su espalda llevaba una espada envuelta en vendas sin mango con una gran cuchilla ligada a su espalda con una pieza roja cayendo encorvado en el suelo y pierna con sus piernas sobre su cabeza.

"¿Están bien chicos?" Les pregunto la chica que se llamaba Orihime al resto, cuando se fijo en el chico de pelo naranja y su curiosa postura de aterrizaje "Woa Kurasaki-kun tu pose de aterrizaje es muy artística."

"Fue un paseo de mil demonios." Se quejo Ishida el que iba de blanco mientras sacaba otra capa ya que la suya se rompió durante el trayecto ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo y Chad el grandullón de piel morena.

"Menos más que nadie resulto herido." Dijo Inoue sonriendo.

"¡No le veo lo bueno!" Dijo el gato Yoruichi cuando salto placando a Orihime en el ojo de su cara causando que la chica llorara debido al dolor mientras era regañado por el gato. "¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?!" Dijo siguiendo echándole la bronca.

"Vamos no tiene por qué estar tan enfadado." Dijo Ichigo como lo estaba exagerando dado que su objetivo era llegar a la Sociedad de Alma y los salvo de lo que les estaba persiguiendo.

"No pareces entender la gravedad de la…" Lo que fuera a decir el gato fue interrumpido por el sonido de tintineo de un cristal que capto todo el grupo mirando una figura salir de un vaso de agua colocado ahí empapado llevaba una chaqueta azul celeste con una camisa amarilla unos pantalones azul oscuro con una cadena en el bolsillo derecho y una zapatillas blancas.

"Accccccuoso." Todos quedaron quietos mirando al misterioso sujeto salido del vaso del agua mientras el miraba en todas direcciones notando que estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una aldea del Japón feudal.

"¿Acaba de salir de un vaso de agua?" Pregunto Ishida procesando lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Es un genio!" Dijo Orihime con los ojos brillantes emocionada pensando que podía concederle sus deseos.

"Los genios salen de Lámparas." Dijo Chad como no era el caso.

La Máscara entonces centro su atención en los personajes que tenía delante antes de que su vista se fijara en los pechos de Orihime.

"¡Demonios!" Dijo La Máscara señalando a Orihime y por suposición el resto de los que estaba ahí debían de ser sus siervos.

"¿Dónde?" Dijo Orihime dándose la vuelta poniéndose en guardia.

"Buen intento pero no me engañas súcubo." Dijo La Máscara a Orihime que parpadeo señalándose a sí misma, mientras La Máscara saco una motosierra y avanzo hacia Orihime.

Ichigo coloco su espada en diagonal con chispas saltando mientras la motosierra y la hoja luchaban por el control.

"Solo retrasas lo inevitable perrito faldero." Dijo La Máscara cuando decidió adoptar otra opción más ofensiva.

"¡Ichigo!" Grito Orihime mientras veía la pierna de La Máscara chocar con la entrepierna de Ichigo perdiendo el choque.

"Eso es jugar muy sucio." Dijo Ishida como lo que había hecho era en todo defecto un golpe bajo.

"Ve a donde se que vaya un demonio cuando muere." Dijo La Máscara descendiendo la motosierra sobre Ichigo.

" _Mierda."_ Pensó mientras oía cada vez más cerca el ruido acercarse a su cráneo.

Chad salto golpeando a La Máscara con su brazo que se había vuelto negro con su hombro tomando una forma puntiaguda y una especia de franja roja con bordes blancos "¿Por qué siempre en la caraaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Se quejo La Máscara mientras u cabeza se estiraba hacia atrás pero su cuerpo parecía inmóvil ante la mirada atónita del grupo.

" _Qué ser más extraño su poder espiritual es nivel básico entonces como…¿ha sido capaz de herir a Ichigo?"_ Dijo Yoruichi mientras veía a Orihime preocupada por Ichigo que se estaba recuperando del golpe bajo.

Y finalmente la cabeza volvió a su sitio.

"Bueno supongo que tu eres la torre." Dijo La Máscara mirando la musculatura de Chad "Vamos a demolerte." La Máscara preparándose para la pelea.

"Espera." Dijo Yoruichi situándose delante de Chad mirando a La Máscara que no pareció impresionado de que pudiera hablar. "No sé quién eres Perroo¡ooooooOOOOOOOooooo!" El gato no termino la frase cuando fue mandado a volar varios kilómetros por un puntapié de La Máscara perdiéndose en el cielo con un brillo para indicar su situación.

"¡Yoruichi!" Dijo Orihime preocupada por el gato.

"Vaya he derrotado a Salem." Dijo La Máscara en referencia al gato de Sabrina.

"¿Por qué nos atacas?" Le pregunto Ishida como el no parecía ni shinigami, o hollow y desde luego no tenía ningún conflicto con él.

"Legítima defensa." Dijo La Máscara eludiendo cualquier responsabilidad propiamente dicha.

"Eres tú quien nos está atacando." Replico Ishida como era él que había iniciado las hostilidades.

"Sois demonios está completamente justificado." Dijo La Máscara como estaba en su derecho de ejercer la defensa propia en su contra dado que eran seres sobrenatulares corruptores.

"No somos demonios." Dijo Orihime como todo esto era un malentendido.

"Si lo son y esas son la prueba." Dijo señalando al pecho de Orihime.

Ella rápidamente se cubrió y se aparto de su rango de visión con los chicos siguiendo su rango de visión "¿Dónde estás mirando?"

"¡¿Como puede ser eso una prueba?!" Se quejo Ichigo no comprendiendo ese raciocino.

"Todas las chicas que he conocido con una talla D de pecho son demonios o ángeles caídos o algún ser sobrenatural de algún tipo o una puta gallina o hija de dicha puta gallina." Dijo La Máscara recordando todas las chicas que conocía con una D de sujetador "Claro que luego está la loli pero ella es la excepción que confirma la regla." Dijo recordando a Koneko.

Todos guardaron silencio pensando si verdaderamente hablaba en serio o estaba gastando una broma muy pesada "No somos demonios y…." Dijo Chad pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera explicarle que estaban en una misión de rescate y no podían perder el tiempo

"¡Aja!" La Máscara señalo a Chad "Eso es exactamente lo que diría un demonio, porque un demonio no diría que es un demonio por tanto sois demonios." Dijo La Máscara concluyendo su razonamiento lo que llevaba a su conclusión.

"Vale somos demonios." Dijo Ichigo si con eso estaba contento.

"¡Lo sabia!" Dijo La Máscara causando que una vena apareciera en la cabeza del pelo naranja. "En guardia." Dijo La Máscara sacando un desatascador mientras adoptaba una postula de esgrima y daba una estocada a Ichigo.

"Mira no sé quién eres pero tengo prisa así que…" La Máscara corto a Ichigo poniéndole el desatascador en la cara con Ichigo poniendo las manos sobre el mango para sacárselo solo para que La Máscara girara.

Vestido con una túnica blanca y otra negra por encima de cuerpo completo llevando un gran melena blanca con un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza con dos grandes bigotes blancos agarrando los hombros de Ichigo. "Doceava técnica mortal ciento un cascanueces."

"¿Mhphphph?" Dijo Ichigo antes de recibir un rodillazo dirigido a su escroto y otro y otro a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Mientras La Máscara seguía golpeando a Ichigo se quedo pensativo _"¿Qué habrá sido de Josh Radnor después de Cómo Conocía Vuestra Madre?"_ Se pregunto ignorando por completo el dolor que estaba causando a Ichigo. "Y…cinto…uno." Dijo La Máscara terminando cada palabra con un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Luego cogió y saco el desatascador de la cara de Ichigo que cayó lentamente al suelo mientras La Máscara volvía a su ropa por defecto.

"¡Ichigo!" Chillo Orihime mientras estiraba sus manos "¡Tsubaki! Un de las horquillas de su perlo comenzó a brillar.

"Estoy siendo muy educado dejándote cargar tu ataque." Dijo La Máscara mientras vio como la horquilla adquiría la forma de un duendecillo vestido de negro y rojo, con su boca tapada con un pañuelo beige que se convirtió en un proyectil avanzando hacia La Máscara con un aura dorada. "¿Me…¿Me está tirando Batarang?" Se pregunto La Máscara antes de asestar un revés con el desatascador devolviendo el proyectil que impacto en la cabeza de Orihime.

El cuerpo de Orihime se quedo quieto antes de caer hacia atrás con espirares en los ojos y una marca en su cabeza en la zona del impacto con humo saliendo de ella. "Espera pelo naranja, batarangs…" La Máscara se tiro de rodillas al suelo con los puños cerrado y levantarlos al cielo "¡Lo hice finalmente después de 496 partidas de Injustice vencí a Batgirl!"

"Ahora finalmente podre volver a jugar al Online a Injustice y usar mi estrategia infalible…quedarme lejos y disparar con Deathstroke hasta matar al oponente." Revelo La Máscara su jugada predominante para ganar.

"Parece que no se puede razonar con este tipo si queremos tendremos que derrotarlo." Dijo Ishida convocando un arco azul preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

"Eh ¿Y Yoruichi?" Dijo Chad preguntándose cómo se encontraba.

"Entendí la referencia." Dijo La Máscara antes de que comenzara el tercer asalto.

* * *

 **Distrito 80 Rokungai Oeste**

Youruichi finalmente aterrizo impactando contra una de las casas derruidas por el tejado levantándose mientras se agitaba como si estuviera secándose para quitarse el polvo. "Ese tipo…" Dijo preguntándose como la pillo por sorpresa que pudiera patearla a semejante velocidad y fuerza física pura. _"Tengo que darme prisa."_ Dijo como Ichigo y los demás podían estar en peligro.

* * *

 **Vuelta con La Máscara**

"Antes de seguir con esto." Dijo a los dos pero se estaba sentando en Chad en ese momento. "Esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que eres sino lo que eres." Dijo La Máscara dejándolo confundido.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Chad no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Quiero decir que esto no tiene nada que ver con el color de tu piel o tu origen, sino con tu raza." Dijo La Máscara no por que tuviera algo en contra del color de su piel sino que era demonio no humano. "Eso ha sonado muy mal, pero quiero decir que por que eres un demonio."

"¡Que no somos demonios!" Insistió Ishida en que eran humanos.

"Claro que no." Dijo La Máscara con completo tono sarcástico "Solo eres un lechero normal y corriente repartiendo leche en pleno Japón feudal." Dijo La Máscara en vista a las ropas blanca de Ishida.

"¿Lechero?" Dijo indignado por el comentario. "Lo que ves es mi uniforme de batalla."

"Lo que prueba que eres un demonio." Dijo La Máscara en base a que su uniforme lo delataba.

"¿Cómo puede hacerme eso un demonio?" Dijo Ishida no entendiendo el proceso de pensamiento que le llevaba a La Máscara a esa conclusión.

"Viste ropa occidental en lugar de tradicional japonesa en pleno Japón feudal." Dijo La Máscara como eso lo marcaba. "¿Y porque siquiera llevas capa?"

"¿Japón feudal?" Dijo Chad aunque si tenía que reconocer que la Sociedad de Almas tenia cierto parecido al la antigüedad.

"Si en efecto." La Máscara ahora iba vestido con una peluca blanca con un bigote blanco usando una bata blanca abrochada y pantalones grises con zapatos negros mientras de la nada sacaba una pizarra. "Lo que ha pasado es muy obvio en algún momento en nuestro sistema sola al alzar un agujero negro se trago una supernova que exploto en ese mismo momento con los residuos de dicha supernova expulsando por su radiación que debido al calor extremo aumento la velocidad de las partículas subatómicas que chocaron con la fuerza gravitacional del agujero haciendo que ambas chocaran entre sí aumentando la fuerza de avance de dichas partículas que en algún momento fueron expulsadas a La Tierra, donde justo en el momento doble la esquina a la izquierda eso acelero la masa de mis partículas permitiéndome moverme a tal velocidad que altero el campo magnético de los polos terrestre e hice que La Tierra girar en sentido contrario hasta que sus efectos se detuvieron trayéndome al Japón feudal." Dijo La Máscara con una pizarra que contenía todo detalle de su explicación y formulas matemáticas completamente inventadas. "Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que 2 más 2 son 4."

"¿Eso siquiera es científicamente posible?" Dijo Ishida cuestionando la veracidad de esos hechos.

"Pero Ishida…2 más 2 si son 4." Dijo Chad como en eso no estaba equivocado.

"¡No me refería a eso!" Se quejo Ishida "Lo del viaje en el tiempo."

"Por supuesto y la prueba es que estoy aquí." Dijo La Máscara con los señalando con su dedo el suelo que pisaba.

"Eso es absurdo además si invirtiera el eje de rotación de La Tierra no viajarías al pasado el tiempo sigue siendo el mismo lo único que cambia es la rotación de La Tierra respecto a la posición del sol." Dijo Ishida como eso era increíblemente absurdo.

"¡Cómo osas cuestionar final deux ex feliz final machina de la película de Superman de 1978 con bases científicas que te dan completamente la razón!" Dijo La Máscara indignado ante tan afirmación. "Apuesto a que prefieres el Universo Extendido deprimente de DC, aunque siendo justos es un tono que le queda bien a…." Admitió La Máscara mientras esquivaba otro puño de Chad.

"Grosero estaba hablando un poco de respeto por el procedimiento." Dijo La Máscara como siempre que un oponente habla el otro escucha hasta que termine y entonces ya puedes atacarlo.

"Lo siento pero no podemos perder más tiempo contigo." Advirtió Chad cerrando su puño como debían derribarlo poner a salvo a Ichigo y Orihime y adentrarse en la base de los Shinigamis .

"Como quiera Big Guy me manchare las manos y haré el trabajo de la Inquisición Mexicana...de nuevo." Advirtió La Máscara preparado para la pelea.

"¿Hay una inquisición Mexicana?" Dijo Chad extrañado por ese hecho.

"Bueno después de Hellsing Adbridge 9 más bien había." Dijo La Máscara como habían sido todos masacrados y empalados después de que Alucard saliera a caminar.

Chad lanzo otro puñetazo con La Máscara girando ahora era un hombre de más de tres metros obeso con una gorra de camionero naranja con un peto naranja con un peto azul y una camisa a rayas.

El puño impacto en su estomago graso tan graso que el puño se detuvo presionado en su barriga en seco quedando atrapado su brazo en la grasa "¿Donde ibas mantequilla?" Dijo La Máscara mientras metía la barriga hacia adentro antes de liberarla con Chad estrellándose con el suelo.

Ishida apunto con su arco a La Máscara que giro utilizando una máscara mandaloriana roja con una armadura pectoral color bronce y brazaletes del mismo color con una túnica negra andrajosa de cuerpo entero debajo de teniendo un fajín rojo en la zona de la entrepierna con otra túnica negra con capucha por encima teniendo botas del mismo color.

Portando dos sables láseres que agarro en un agarre encendiéndolo siendo el izquierdo de color morado y el derecho de color rojo. "Dame tu mejor tiro Sasuke Uchiha." Dijo La Máscara aludiendo a su actor de voz. "Siendo justos tu estas plagiando esto de Deadpool 2."

Ishida disparo contra él una de sus flechas de reishi contra La Máscara que desvió en dirección a Ishida pasando por su mejilla dejando un corte.

Ishida desapareció y volvió aparecer detrás de La Máscara que se dio la vuelta agitando su espada laser en un movimiento horizontal desviando el proyectil azul girando su sable entre su mano después de desviar el impacto.

"Así que un caballero ¿eh?" Dijo La Máscara volviendo a agarrar sus espadas en vertical.

"No llego a tanto pero desde luego tu comportamiento con las damas deja mucho que desear." Dijo Ishida mientras lo mantenía a tiro con el arco haciendo referencia a como trato a Orihime.

"Bueno llámame prejuicioso." Dijo La Máscara desviando otro disparo después de Ishida desapareciera y reapareciera disparando otra flecha de reishi. "Pero creí que los caballeros peleaban con espadas."

"Los Quincy usamos arcos y flechas." Dijo Ishida movido por su orgullo de sus habilidades y enseñanzas transmitidas por su abuelo.

"¿Quincy?" Dijo La Máscara confundido "¿Eres un Quincy?" Dijo La Máscara para estar seguro de sus oídos no le habían traicionado.

"Así es." Dijo Ishida fríamente orgulloso de su herencia.

La Máscara se llevo las manos a la boca visiblemente sorprendido "¿Demonio y Nazi? un Dezi ¿o es Namio?" Dijo pensativo intentando asociar ambos a una sola palabra.

"Soy humano y desde luego no soy un nazi." Se quejo Ishida no encontrando donde sacaba la asociación entre un Quincy y un miembro de creencia aria.

"Oye yo soy un tipo abierto y no juzgo las creencias de nadie." Dijo La Máscara tranquilamente como no le importaba sus creencias.

¡A menos que te guste ese montón de basura protagonizada por sacos de semen de RWBY!" La Máscara escupió al sentir la bilis en su boca y para expresar su repugnancia por esa basura solo por pronunciar ese nombre. "O cualquiera que diga que es una buena serie o tenga una maldita cosa buena, cuando no es más que una porquería llena de clichés y estereotipos dedicados a plagiar todo lo bueno de otras series y los imbéciles que les gusta esa porquería no son más que unos conformista y por que puñe*as esta categorizada aquí como Anime/Manga es Animación Occidental más quisiera ese montón de mierda ser dingo de ser llamado anime." Se quejo La Máscara mientras de su cuerpo salían rayos azules seña que estaba en modo furia de La Fuerza en ese mismo momento dejando salir todas sus emociones negativas. "O si eres fan de la Pu*a Gallina o del Mierda Luna en ese caso te ganaste mi animadversión."

"No tengo ni la más remota idea de que me estás hablando." Dijo Ishida no entendiendo a este extraño ser aunque en realidad no le había entendido lo mas mínimo desde que apareció por primera vez.

"Como te envidio por eso." Dijo La Máscara como desearía nunca haber descubierto esa serie. "Bueno ¿Terminamos?"

"Tienes razón probablemente pienses que solo puedo disparar una flecha por ronda pero eso es un error." Dijo Ishida disparando varias flechas de reishi pero se detuvieron en pleno aire sin alcanzar el objetivo siendo paradas por Darth Maskrevan que había usado la fuerza para detener la partículas sí que estas perdieran su forma.

"¿Cómo?"

"Elemental mi ariomonio conocido." Dijo La Máscara presumiendo "Si Kylo Ren puede detener el disparo de un blaster obviamente Darth Revan que es mejor personaje y un maestro más capacitado puede hacerlo más fácilmente aunque el verdadero motivo es porque me fa da la gana y ahora…"

" _Es obvio que va a usar mis flechas contra mi ejecutare el Hirenkyaku y las esquivare y entonces aprovechare el humo resultante del impacto para atacar cuando no sea visible."_ Pensó mentalmente su próximo movimiento

" _Es una buena idea."_ Se oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza muy familiar.

" _Gracias."_ Pensó aceptando el cumplido pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal _"Espera tú…¿puedes leer mi mente?"_

" _Si."_ Dijo La voz de La Máscara como había escuchado atentamente su plan. _"Por cierto y no va a funcionar dado que con La Fuerza puedo predecir tus intenciones."_

" _No lo creo Hirenkyaku puedo aprovechar las partículas espirituales de mi entorno para desplazarme a una mayor velocidad."_ Pensó Ishida como podía moverse mas rápido de lo que los propios proyectiles podían alcanzarlo.

" _No va a funcionar."_ Le advirtió La Máscara como su plan estaba condenado al fracaso.

" _O quizás sí y estás haciendo todo esto para que no lo haga porque sabes que va a funcionar."_ Racionalizo Ishida como no podía fiarse de la palabra de un enemigo en plena batalla.

" _No lo hagas."_ Le advirtió La Máscara como cometía un grave error.

" _Lo voy a hacer."_ Pensó Ishida como tenía planeado seguir adelante.

" _No va a funcionar."_ Dijo La Máscara.

" _Eso es lo que quieres que piense."_ Dijo Ishida mientras La Máscara mandaba lo proyectiles a él impactaron entre sí pero Ishida los esquivo con su Hirenkyaku _"¡Lo sabia!"_ pero los proyectiles se movieron al punto exacto donde iba segundo antes de reaparecer _"Espera algo va mal no puedo moverme."_ Pensó solo para encontrarse quieto en el aire sostenido por La Máscara usando La Fuerza haciéndole levitar. _"Oh no."_

" _Te lo dije."_ Oyó en su cabeza con Darth Maskrevan desatando sus rayos de fuerza contra Ishida los rayos impactaron en el iluminando su esqueleto que brillaba mientras los rayos viajaban por su cuerpo antes de empujarlo con La Fuerza con su cuerpo cayendo al suelo victima de la gravedad contra una de las casa.

"El vuelto a..." Antes de que La Máscara pudiera celebrar su victoria Chad con su brazo apuntando a La Máscara con el puño impactando desato una ola de energía espiritual sobre la cabeza de La Máscara que cayó al suelo con su cabeza cubierta de negro carbón.

Chad miro a su oponente caído preguntándose si lo había vencido cuando de la nada el suelo se alzo estando con forma de cuadrilátero de boxeo con cuatro esquinas y cuerdas alrededor con una Máscara con una camisa azul celeste y una pajarita negra junto con pantalones negros y zapatos.

"Siete…Ocho…nueve…nueve y cinco…nueve y dos tercios…nueve y medio…nueve menos veiticinco." Empezó a contar el árbitro en contra de La Máscara.

"Y La Máscara a caído ¿será este el final de la racha historica de combates invictos de La Máscara." Se pregunto otra Máscara por fuera llevando una traje negro con corbata a modo de comentarista.

"¡Máscara!" Comenzó a chillar otra Máscara femenina llevando un abrigo azul oscuro con sombreo rojo y guantes del mismo color corriendo hacia el ring.

"¿Adrian?" Dijo La Máscara noqueada con su visión volviendo poco a poco en si mientras la veía acercarse cada. "Adrian." La Máscara se levanto ahora sin camisa y vistiendo guantes rojos y pantalones blancos con franja roja al igual que sus botas "¡Adrian!"

"Y La Máscara se levanta le asesta un derechazo, ahora un directo a las costillas, pero su oponente de origen latino con papeles a falta de revisar contraataca." El comentarista narro ganándose la atención de Chad.

"Eso es ofensivo." Se quejo mientras con su brazo bloqueaba el puño de La Máscara con la que boxeaba.

"¡Adrian!" A La Máscara le brillaron los ojos asesto un gancho a Chad mandándolo hacia atrás revotando en la cuerda con La Máscara encogido antes de asestar un derechazo al rostro de Chad para seguido hacer un izquierdazo para volver con otro derechazo.

"Y La Máscara roba el movimiento Gazelle Punch de Ippo su oponente se tambalea." Chad se tambaleaba mientras La Máscara preparaba su puño para que Chad lo agarrara parándolo. "Y lo ha parado mientras Adrian sigue caminando hacia el ring en lo que ya parece una peregrinación." La cámara muestra a Máscara Adrina corriendo todavía sin llegar al ring.

"¿Pero qué es esto?…" Dijo La Máscara comentarista mientras vio al árbitro Máscara golpear con una silla a Chad desde atrás haciendo que soltara el brazo de La Máscara boxeadora que ya libre hizo girar su brazo para asestarle un gancho a Chad que salto por lo aires.

"Y hay va vuela, vuela e igual que los follows y Favs del autor de sus historia cae, cae, cae y ¿Qué es esto? La Máscara boxeadora salta sobre las cuerdas que se estira, estira y estiran a un nivel imposiblemente creíble y se impulsa a gran velocidad." La Máscara salto sobre las cuerdas que se estilaron como un tirachinas y salió disparado contra Chad en el momento exacto que caía poniendo su cabeza en su espalda y sujetando su brazos. "¡Es el Muscle Millennium!" La Máscara impacto contra la espalda de Chad empujándolo al lado opuesto del ring chocando Chad con las cuerdas que se marcaron el la boca pecho y piernas dañando lo huesos debido al impacto rompiendo finalmente las cuerdas con ambos cayendo fuera del ring con La Máscara volviendo a subir mientras Chad quedo en el suelo inconsciente.

El árbitro Máscara comenzó el conteo "Diez." La campana sonó dando final a la pelea.

"Y ya lo han visto La Máscara ha ganado en lo que ha supuesto perdida de la última gota de dignidad que quedaba de este noble deporte un día triste para los amantes de este noble arte pugilistico." Dijo La Máscara comentarista negando con la cabeza marchándose.

"¡Máscara!" Finalmente Maskdrian subió al ring abrazando a La Máscara con la imagen congelándose antes de que la pantalla de tu ordenador se volviera negra apareciendo los créditos.

* * *

 **Pantalla**

 _The End_

 _Dirigida por La Máscara._

 _Financiada por Haters de RWBY_

 _Producida por Cetoelverse._

 _Distribuida por Fanfiction_

 _Protagonizada por…_

 _La Máscara como La Máscara._

 _La Máscara como Comentarista._

 _La Máscara como Árbitro._

 _La Máscara como Adrian._

 _El mismo actor de voz que Sasuke Uchiha como Demonio Lechero Nazi._

 _Protagonista Genérico como Demonio de Pelo Naranja._

 _Esa tipa de pechos grandes como La Demonio de Pechos Grandes._

 _El granduñon como El Demonio Latino...mph buen nombre para un luchar de Lucha Libre._

 _Salem como El Gato Sin Botas_

 _Solo se les hizo daño a menores de edad y a un gato durante la realización de esta película._

"¡Alto ahí!" Se oyó una voz haciendo que la imagen se congelara y sonar un disco rayado señal de que los créditos había sido interrumpidos

La cámara ahora enfocaba a Ichigo levantándose apoyándose sobre su espada desenvuelta de sus vendas. "¿Crees que esto se ha acabado? No pase por todo ese entrenamiento para…"

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de La Máscara.**

"Bla bla bla amigos, Bla bla bla juntos, bla bla bla salvar, bla bla bla." Es todo lo que oía La Máscara mientras veía a Ichigo con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras bostezaba sin prestarle atención a su discurso. "Bla bla blaa¡aaAA!." Se produjo un estallido de energía con Ichigo generando grandes cantidades de presión espiritual.

"Un minuto…" La Máscara saco un scouter de DBZ de color verde que empezó a escanear a Ichigo detectando cierto patrón.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista Scouter**

Analizando…

" _Arma grande, nivel de inteligencia nulo, continuamente usando excusa de la amistad para justificar su acciones, necesidad tediosa de proteger al prójimo, 0% Instinto de autopreservacion a excepción de elemento cómico, power up deux ex machina sacados de la nada, personaje plano y sin desarrollo, y descendiente de un clan especial de antiguos guerreros._."

 **Fin de Análisis Resultado = Ruby**

* * *

Entonces cuando La Máscara parpadeo no vio a Ichigo utilizando el Shihakusho tradicional de un shinigami, tenía una capucha roja con un vestido negro terminando en una falda negra y botas rojas y si Ichigo estaba vestido como la enana hipócrita de ojos plateados de ese show de mierda lleno de sacos de semen.

"Empiezo a creer seriamente que alguien tiene problemas psicológicos." Dijo La Máscara viendo a Ichigo usando el atuendo de Ruby mientras el aire a su alrededor aumentaba debido al incremento de poder de Ichigo.

Que se acerco hacia La Máscara con una velocidad sobrehumana superior a la mostrada anteriormente "¡Voy a vencerte!"

"¡¿Por qué estamos gritando?!" Pregunto La Máscara mientras Ichigo se abalanzo sobre él con su velocidad mejorada debido al aumento de poder.

La Máscara entonces saco su lengua y cuando la distancia entre ambos era la suficiente para que Ichigo preparada su espada para cortar La Máscara le lamio la cara.

Parando en seco al chico de pelo naranja que quedo quieto procesando lo que acababa de pasar llevándose su mano izquierda a la cara tocando la saliva de La Máscara "¿Me acabas de la...?"

"¡Corte a lo Sam Jetstream!" Dijo La Máscara aprovechando esos segundos de confusión para sacar una espada con una tsuba negra con una hoja carmesí que emitió una onda eléctrica debido a la velocidad con la que salió de la vaina que tenía en su otra mano tras pulsar el gatillo desprendiendo el brazo de Ichigo que miro su mano desprenderse procesando lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras La Máscara solo la espada y agarro la mano y comenzó a abofetear a Ichigo con ella a una velocidad tan impresiónate como ridícula con su brazo volviéndose invisible debido a la velocidad y el polvo de la arena de su alrededor levantándose. "Deja de pegarte, deja de pegarte." Dijo La Máscara parando tras un billón de bofetadas.

La mejillas de Ichigo se hincharon tanto de los golpes que prácticamente su cara desapareció pareciendo que su cara era un culo y finalmente para rematar su obra de arte La Máscara de agarro su ropa interior.

"Espera un minuto lleva tanga." Dijo al ver el hilo de tela blanco que era usado antiguamente como ropa interior que cubría la parte delantera con una tela blanca pero unida en si como un cinturón con la parte de atrás encajada en el orificio trasero. _"Nota mental lavar mano con ácido y generar otra."_ Se dijo así mismo antes hacerle un tira calzones a Ichigo que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La Máscara miro la cara culo de Ichigo y tenía que admitirlo era un buen culo sacando un billete de veinte dólares La Máscara se lo metió en el hilo de su ropa interior de Shinigami de la cabeza de Ichigo "Para que te compres algo bonito." Dijo La Máscara como un cliente particular que le da dinero a su striper favorita para acentuar el chiste.

"Y ahora aprovechando que estoy en el pasado tengo muchas cosas que cambiar y otras cosa que impedir que existan." Dijo La Máscara señalando el Seireitei "Y dado que la sociedad en el pasado era una completa desigualdad social donde los ricos tenían todo el poder y los pobre solo podían aguantarse y…." La Máscara paro su monologo dándose cuenta de algo "La verdad no a cambiado mucho, pero como ente creado para el caos soy enemigo natural del orden y ese lugar parece el más civilizado de este sitio así que remediemos eso." Dijo corriendo en esa dirección.

La distancia se iba cerrando cuando algo cayó del cielo una enorme puerta cayo con paredes comenzando a caer una por una en fila rodeando la zona noble de la Sociedad de Almas.

"Vaya si en vez de mi hubiera sido el bigardo latino el que viniera primero esto hubiera sido racistamente hilarante." Dijo La Máscara

"Corten." Dijo una Máscara sentado en la silla con una boina roja un chaleco con varios bolsillos con una camisa beige junto con sus pantalones y botas negras mientras La Máscara por defecto lo miraba. "Demasiado racista prueba con una referencia a Shingeki no Kyojin."

"Oh vamos ¿en serio? Eso es muy obvio." Dijo La Máscara como eso era ir a lo obvio.

"El mainstream manda ¡Y acción!" Dijo con otra Mascara sacando una plaqueta dando inicio a la segunda toma.

"Oh no un muro ahora para saber lo que hay bajo el sótano tendré que leer el manga." Dijo La Máscara completamente inexpresivo no contento antes de salir caminando del encuadre de la cámara inexistente.

"Ha pasado tiempo…"Dijo una voz profunda "Desde que alguien trato de atravesar esta puerta sin autorización." Cuando el humo del impacto se termino de disipar se encontraba enfrente de La Máscara un hombre enorme luciendo el típico uniforme de los Shinigami dejando al descubierto toda la mitad izquierda de su pecho y luciendo en su brazo izquierdo una pieza de armadura. Sobre su cabeza lleva un fez rojo con dos borlas amarillas, una a cada lado, también llevaba largas patillas, que se prolongan hasta la mandíbula y caen hasta el pecho, recogidas en unas pequeñas coletas, el color de su pelo es negro recogido en una larga coleta que le llega a la mitad de la espalda. Con ojos pequeños y oscuros, y junto a un pronunciado ceño y un labio inferior mucho mayor que el superior. "Me ocupare de ti intruso."

La Máscara estaba impactado _"¿Por qué?"_ Se pregunto cayendo de rodillas siendo incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando quedando aterrorizado _"¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué?!"_ Se pregunto otra vez esta más fuerte en su cabeza "¡¿Por qué lleva un fez en la cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEE?" ni siquiera estamos en Egipto." Dijo sollozando siendo incapaz de encontrar la respuesta.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo el guardián de la puerta decepcionado había visto eso antes cuando su oponente se daba cuenta de que era invencible para ellos y no podían pasar pero ese hombrecillo de cara verde se había rendido incluso antes de empezar. "Que decepción después de tanto tiempo esperaba poder entrar en acción pero se ha dado por vencido demasiado rápido." Dijo el gigante negando con cabeza decepcionado. "Te dejo marchar puedes irte."

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte." Dijo La Máscara volviéndose a poner en pie superando su crisis nerviosa tan rápida como le vino.

"Vaya así que eres de pueblo." Dijo notando su falta de etiqueta.

"¿Tienes algún problema con la gente de pueblo?" Dijo La Máscara como si bien era de ciudad tenía muy buenos recuerdos de pueblo de sus abuelos.

"No solo recalco tu falta de modales por ejemplo no me has agradecido por darte la oportunidad de marcharte o atacarte mientas estabas de rodillas en el suelo." Dijo Jidanbo lo que trataba de explicarle.

"¿Estas insinuando que la gente de pueblo no tiene modales?" Dijo La Máscara como estaba ofendiendo a la gente de pueblo que solía ser mucho más amables y educados que la gente de ciudad.

"No te lo lleves a lo malo no estoy tratando de ser irrespetuoso con tu orígenes solo estoy diciendo que no conoces las costumbre de etiquetas o la reglas del lugar al que tratas de acceder." Trato de excusarse como en verdad no quería resultar ofensivo sino explicativo en base a que su oponente desconocía la etiqueta. "Y espero que estés listo soy Jidanbo Ikkanzaka Guardián del Hakutōmon."

"En primer lugar eso de Hakutōmon (Camino Blanco) es racista ¿qué es que tenéis una puerta para cada color de piel y en segundo lugar ¿Qué me importa?" Dijo La Máscara como eso a él no le importaba pero entonces comenzo a reírse.

"Definitivamente de pueblo es que no lo sabes es una regla de cortesía que tenemos por aquí cuando vas a pelear tienes que decirle tu nombre y titulo a tu oponente para que sepa quién es el que puso fin a su vida." Dijo el guardián alzando su hacha.

Quieres jugar a ese juego La Máscara giro pasando a tener un pieza de malla en un tono grisáceo cercano al negro con un capa roja con pantalones negros con botas negras y muñequeras llevando un casco plateado con dos alas en su cabeza sujetando en su mano derecha el mítico Mjolnir. _"¿Y Cómo funciona este?"_ Se pregunto La Máskhor como era una de sus mimetizaciónes menos favoritas hasta el punto de para saber cómo funcionaba tuvo que leer la instrucciones pegadas al Mjolnir con un imán de cocina con forma de patata.

* * *

 **Manual de Instrucciones**

 _Ir de pretencioso y arrogante creyéndote superior a todos los demás entonces enójate y di Soy Thor hijo de un pretencioso arrogante hipócrita bendecido con el favoritismo de ser el niño mimado de papa cuyo poder es enojarse y echar rayos y resolverlo todo con fuerza bruta y luego haz girar tu martillo presumidamente y golpea a tu enemigo con él. Firmado Loki._

 **Fin Manual del Instrucciones**

* * *

La Máscara elevo sus hombros mientras giraba el martillo utilizando la cuerda que tenia unida al mango acercándose a Jidanbo.

* * *

 **Detrás de la Puerta**

Caminando hacia la puerta una persona con sus ojos cerrados con un cabello corto color plateado y con una sonrisa burlona utilizando el uniforme de un Shinigami pero con haori blanco sin mangas con un rombo a su espalda y el símbolo de la Tercera División. Su Zanpakutō asomaba por debajo del haori en la cintura.

Simplemente espero y contemplo cuando la puerta fue destrozada con Jindabo volando en su dirección pasando sin ni siquiera llegar a tocarlo estrellándose contra un muro cercado rompiendo la pared en proceso todo ello sin cambiar su expresión no pareciendo sorprendido.

No tuvo que espera mucho para ver a La Máscara en su ropa por defecto entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa tan burlona como la suya acentuada por sus enormes dientes blancos "Toc, toc."

"¿Quién es?" Respondió Gin Ichimaru alegremente siguiéndole el juego ambos mirándose ambos sonriendo con sus sonrisas burlonas que escondían las amenazas que hay tras ellas.


End file.
